


Spring Fever

by Bethann, Minniemoggie



Series: Legendary Friendship [20]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniemoggie/pseuds/Minniemoggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas receives unwanted attention from a staff member and turns to Gimli to straighten things out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes at the beginning of this series to understand our Alternate Universe. You must accept our A/U ideas for this story to work!

pring Fever

Our first winter here in the Valley of the Elms has been a long one, but not unproductive or uninteresting but I will not pretend that I am not happy to see the arrival of the first signs of spring.

While there is still snow up in the hills, it is retreating steadily and soon only the very highest peaks will wear a covering of white. The streams that feed the lake are full of snowmelt and are rushing down the hillsides singing and dancing as they tumble over the stones. On the floor of the valley there are the first hints of green in the trees while narcissi and primroses are beginning to show colour.  
Nature is stirring and each day there is more warmth in the sun and the hours of daylight increase, which means I can spend even more time outdoors.

I do not fare well when trapped between stone walls for long periods, even with all the things that Gimli has found to fill my time. I have not let him know that of course. Indeed I have been careful to show no signs of distress or discomfort throughout the dark winter months and to be fair there have been so many ‘good’ occasions I have not had to try too hard. 

The memories chest filled many a long night with laughter and occasionally with tears as well when we opened up the gifts that had been sent from Arda.

Then there was the Solstice and the twelve days of Yule where we began to get to know those who work for us so much better and beyond that was Gimli’s birthing day celebration and my own begetting day observances. So I have no cause for complaint over how my winter months have been spent. Still as I said at the outset, I am happy to see the signs of spring that lie before me as I walk through what will be the gardens of the Great House.

Gimli is in conference with Master Edelharn and loving every moment of it for he has been desperate to get back to building the main section and the East wing of his house but even a dwarf cannot carry on building in the depths of a winter on Tol Eressëa. I am certain that had it been in the least bit feasible Gimli would have found the way.

But he has kept himself busy enough, drawing and re-drawing his plans for our new home, plans that seem to me to become more grandiose each time I am required to view them. It is of little use for me to argue that the design is far too fancy for our needs all he does is smile that say he knows better than a ‘flighty elfling’ what will be needed in the future. I have learned albeit rather painfully that trying to make use of my position here as Lord to encourage Gimli to see sense only leads me into finding myself in a very uncomfortable position of my own across my dwarven guardian’s lap, so that is something I have learned to avoid.

Today I will not think of such things for I have better things to do with my time. Gimli has decided that my interest in building is at the very best lukewarm. I cannot imagine how he came to do so for I have tried very hard to take a proper interest in such matters. Still the bonus of his decision is that I no longer have to listen to him and Edelharn talking of the intricacies of house building while trying not to fall asleep and that Gimli has given me another project with which to fill my time, and it is something of far more interest to me. I am to begin to design and construct the first of our gardens. We will of course start with the fruit and vegetable plots as well as the herb garden and a garden that will encourage bees to take up their home here. Both my guardian and I are in agreement as the urgent need of providing our home with a supply of honey and for that to happen we will need bees.

We are also keen to be as self-sufficient in food production as possible and while the woods and meadows provide us with their bounty it is necessary to cultivate foodstuffs in a more organised fashion than was usual back in Greenwood. Fortunately I have had some experience in farming. While living in Ithilien. Faramir was of great help to me when I first set up the colony there offering his expertise and advise freely and by the time I took ship I had become quite knowledgeable to such an extent that I hope eventually to set up some vines to enable us to make our own wine. The lower slopes on the hillside look as if they would be perfect for viticulture and if my father ever does cross the sea it would be a wonderful thing to be able to offer him wine from our own vineyards.

For now I had better concentrate on the basics, the vegetables, fruits, and herbs.

I have already begun planting seeds and cultivating saplings and cuttings that the Lady Galadriel sent us having set up a temporary nursery in one of the empty stable blocks. Every morning I go and check on the progress of our seedlings and I am happy to say they are flourishing and it will not be long before many of them are ready to be planted out.

So this morning I am pacing out and then marking the different beds and borders that we will begin to dig and plant very soon. 

I am being supervised by Mista who is sitting on one of the piles of wood that will shortly be used in the roof of the house. She has changed quite dramatically from the tiny waif from the storm that Tàras brought us. Her coat now gleams and she is in excellent health, she has also enlarged our little family by three, having given birth to three kittens some weeks ago. They are now of an age to venture out with their nana, who keeps them as well as me under close scrutiny. The kittens are all coloured gold and cream, and are quite large already as well as being very feisty.  
Forodren, my head groom, is of the opinion that Miar must have mated with one of the wild cats that can be found in the high hills, so our kittens will have quite a pedigree.   
Certainly if they take after their mother they will turn out to be excellent mousers. Our storerooms, and stables are free of vermin and Mistress Glasiel has pronounced her to be an indispensable member of the household. 

I was intending to name the kittens, Haldir, Rumil and Orophin since all of them have quite an air about them but Gimli has decreed that we should not do anything that might offend ‘His Lady’ or her retinue so that was vetoed. Perhaps it will be wiser to give the responsibility for naming them to Aerlinn. She is very taken with them.  
Her aunt often scolds her for the fact that she is playing or caring for them rather than carrying out her proper duties in the house. In fact Aerlinn seems very easily distracted from any of the tasks she is supposed to perform.  
Only yesterday when she should have been engaged in bees waxing the table in the hallway she sat staring at me as I talked to Gimli about my plans for the garden. It made me feel quite uncomfortable although I did not say anything to Gimli, as I did not wish to bring her strange conduct to his notice.

For now, having marked out what will be a vegetable bed with string and pegs I ease my back and stand for a moment watching the kittens playing with the ball of twine that I had left near the wood pile. I look around hoping to see Gaearon and Hwiniol for they have promised to help me turn the ground over. We are going to use one of the tools Gimli has designed for our use, the plough is pulled by one of the dray horses as is usual but Gimli has added one or two additional improvements to the way it moves which should help speed our work quite significantly.

I lift my head to see if either of the grooms is in sight and from the corner of my eye I see a figure in one of the windows. It is Aerlinn and she appears to be looking straight at me again.

I feel myself blushing as I look away. I really do not enjoy this sort of attention and found it both uncomfortable and embarrassing when the mortal ladies of Gondor and Ithilien kept trying to attract my notice whenever I visited Aragorn or Faramir. I had hoped that when I came to Tol Eressëa I would no longer suffer from it. Oh, there was a certain amount of curiosity initially given my position as a Prince and as the companion of Gimli of the Nine Walkers. But apart from the matchmaking naneths who insist on introducing me to their daughters whenever I visit New Imladris or New Lothlorien I have been free of this unwanted interest and the thought of one of my own staff subjecting me to something similar in my own home is very distressing.

I risk another peek up at the window and Aerlinn is still there, but thankfully I am distracted by the arrival of Hwiniol leading one of the dray horses. I hurry towards him and we begin to harness the horse up to the plough once this is achieved we can begin ploughing moving up and down, lifting the plough between us as we turn and doing our best to keep the furrows straight. It is not until we have finished on the first marked out bed and Hwiniol and Gaearon are sharpening the plough blade that I take the time to look back at the house, hoping that the intervening minutes will mean that Aerlinn is now gone. I breathe a sigh of relief for the window is empty but just as I begin to relax I see her standing in the doorway to the hall. Then Mistress Glasiel also appears in the door and although I am too far away to hear her I can tell she is displeased with her niece for her hands are waving around and she is gesticulating first towards me and then back at Aerlinn herself. 

The outcome of this apparent scolding is that Aerlinn bursts into tears and hurries off while Glasiel stands shaking her head at her departing niece and I decide that I would be better off immersing myself in the business of ploughing rather than risk my housekeeper coming out to speak to me about what is going on. Frankly I would sooner forget about it rather than make a scene over it. Although I think I will mention it to Gimli this evening after all just to see what he has to say. He will no doubt find it quite amusing but I know I can rely on his good advice as to how to handle this unfortunate situation to cause the least distress to everyone involved.

As I thought Gimli is very entertained by my complaints over Aerlinn’s conduct over the last few days.  
“She has always liked you laddie.” He told me, “right from the start. It is your own fault, ye shouldn’t be so pretty!”

“Gimli!” I expostulate but he merely laughs and pats my arm.

“I am only teasing Lamb, I know this sort of thing makes you uncomfortable and I sympathise with ye over it. The question is what we do? For I am loathe to go tattling to Mistress Glasiel. Poor Aerlinn is in enough trouble with her already it seems to me. I suggest ye avoid the child if ye can and meanwhile I will keep an eye on her as well. It maybe we are making too much out of a simple infatuation and that it will die away as soon as it seems to have begun. Don’t look so glum laddie. There are worse things to happen to a young elf than to have a pretty girl pining for him. There are those that would welcome the attention!”

“Then they are welcome to it,” I grumbled at him, “but you are right Elvellon. It will not do for me to over react. Perhaps I am making too much of it. I hope so, I really do.”

“Aye now tell me how the new plough worked today.” 

And happy to change the subject I do just that.

 

XXX

 

Spring has finally arrived here in the Valley of the Elms and I for one am ready for it. Not that I haven’t enjoyed the winter, for though there have been some difficult moments, it has been mostly a pleasant one. We had so much to occupy our time that there was little chance to get bored and we’ve spent the time getting acquainted with our new staff and adjusting to our life here together. I have thoroughly enjoyed my time teaching young Gaearon metalworking, our latest project being making a new sort of plough that should speed up the tilling for the gardens we have planned by half. We have had much help from our friends and neighbors getting started in our new home, but it is my goal to be self-sufficient by next winter. In fact today Legolas, with help from Gaearon and Hwiniol, intends to make a start on the first of what will be fruit and vegetable gardens.

He was very quick to agree when I suggested he take on the duty of designing the gardens, for working with growing things is much better suited to him than working on the actual building of the house. I am certain he will take part in that as well when it is needed, but if I’m honest, it is easier to work with folks who will just do what I tell them to do rather than argue with me about the necessity of building such an imposing house. Legolas believes my plans are far too grandiose for our needs, but I maintain that that will not always be the case. Of course right now with just the two of us and our very small staff of seven, there is no need for such a grand house, but the time will come when this place will be teeming with folks. I may not live to see it, but I will not have King Thranduil thinking I did not care properly for his son’s future needs when he arrives here in the undying lands. Unlike my elfling, I am certain that will happen and when it does, Legolas will be properly prepared to receive him no matter how much he fights me on it now. 

I do not know what sort of fantasy he was living in when he tried to persuade me otherwise by pointing out his position as Lord of this land, but it is unlikely he will be attempting that argument again. He may be hardheaded and quick tempered at times, but he is no fool and I am certain one trip across my lap was enough to convince him that trying to pull rank on me was not such a great idea after all. Still it is just as well that he is kept busy in the gardens and away from the building site for now. It is necessary, something he is good at and enjoys, and it will keep him out of my beard while I work on what needs to be done. 

Already I have spent a satisfying morning poring over the plans I’ve worked on all winter with Master Edelharn, who seems almost as anxious as I am to get started working again. The melting snow means that the ground is still a bit too soft to get started, so today I intend to mark out the first section of the East wing. If the warm, blustery weather keeps up, we should be able to begin digging the foundation early next week.

Stepping out of my office I start to go through the kitchen to leave the house, but change my mind when I hear the exasperated voice of Mistress Glasiel scolding her niece Aerlinn over some mismanaged chore again. Our Aerlinn has had quite a time of it since the weather has turned. She has fallen foul of her Aunt on more occasions than can be counted because she seems unable to concentrate on what she should be doing. It had gotten to the point that I began to wonder if the poor lass was quite well, but Mistress Glasiel seems to think it is just a case of idleness. I am not so sure I agree with that assessment. Aerlinn is always sweet tempered and eager to please, and willing to do whatever is asked of her. She is not work lazy either for she works as hard as any other member of the household. It is just that she has seemed distracted lately and more than a little unhappy as well as if something weighs heavily on her mind. 

I am tempted to ask her about it, but I have had very few dealings with young ladies and I am not exactly sure how to go about it. I have had considerable experience with young ellyn of course considering all the years I’ve been with my elf, and since coming here I have become a mentor and friend to both Gaearon and young Tàras, but the lasses I know little about. I suppose their troubles are not so different from those of the lads, but perhaps Mistress Glasiel would not like me to interfere with their personal business. Still every time I see the poor girl with red-rimmed eyes, I feel my heart twist in sympathy for her. It is a shame to see such a sweet thing so unhappy and I wish I knew how to help her. 

I cringe a little as the shouting behind the door reaches a crescendo, and I have no trouble telling that Glasiel is thoroughly fed up with her niece. I do not need to eavesdrop to hear the words she says to her either or to know that Aerlinn is already crying. 

“I will not have you neglecting your chores so you can stand in the doorway daydreaming and mooning over what can never be! Your behavior is disgraceful and improper and I would expect a young elleth that I raised myself to show more dignity. Now get you back to cleaning the sitting room windows as I’ve told you to and keep your thoughts those of a proper young lady! Go on, before I give you something to really cry about!”

I do not know what it is that Aerlinn must not moon over or what it is that can never be, but the idea seems to crush her, for she bursts into a fresh bout of stormy tears, sobbing at Glasiel’s words. As soon as the two of them leave the kitchen I make my escape, but just as I am stranding in the threshold of the doorway I happen to glance up. I see that from here I have a clear view of Legolas standing on the freshly tilled ground. He straightens and twists a little, arching his back as if to stretch it out after so much bending and lifting of the plough. I also notice that the warm day has made him shed the light cloak I insisted on because of the wind, and the heavy tunic he was wearing earlier has clearly long ago joined the cloak. Both are lying on the ground in a heap. The day has turned out to be unseasonably warm in spite of the wind, so this does not concern me. What I do realize is that wearing only the light shirt with pushed up sleeves highlights his lean muscular figure and as I watch, the wind catches his hair, making it blow wildly around his face. 

Mistress Glasiel’s words begin to make worrying sense. This is the doorway Aerlinn stood in “daydreaming and mooning over what cannot be”. Glasiel had called the girl’s behavior disgraceful and improper and told her to keep her mind on proper thoughts. It makes perfect sense, though I hope I am wrong. Aerlinn is only suffering from what many other ladies have suffered from and that is an infatuation with my elf. He has ever been the target of such attention, no matter that it was unreciprocated and unwanted, especially by the human women of Ithilien and Minas Tirith, who had no frame of reference for the differences between a young elf and a young human male. To their eyes he looked very like a young man in his late teens or early twenties, the time when young humans, especially males, seem to be at their randiest, so their behavior, while unwelcome was understandable. 

In the elven realms it was never a problem so I would have thought that someone like Aerlinn would know better about what was proper. But then again she is very young and she’s hardly been what anyone could call forward. There is also the chance that she will get over it quickly. If Glasiel has anything to say about it, it will end today, hopefully without Legolas noticing! 

As it turns out, that hope is dashed that evening just before the evening meal, when Legolas searches me out especially to ask my advice on what to do about Aerlinn’s undesired attention. I can see he is embarrassed to bring it up, but since he has caught her staring on several occasions he has become concerned enough to ask my opinion on the matter. I cannot help teasing him about being too pretty for his own safety, but I do so gently for I can see he truly is distressed about the situation. He most definitely does not want this sort of attention and does not like the idea of being made uncomfortable in his own home, but like me he is loath to say anything to Aerlinn or Mistress Glasiel about it. In fact he blushes at the very idea of speaking to either of them about such a thing. At least I can ease his mind on that account. If it comes down to that, I will speak to them on his behalf as is my duty as a substitute father, but I admit that I am seriously hoping it will not go so far as to have need for that. This is completely outside the realm of my experience. Hopefully it will end up being nothing at all to worry about. .

“I suggest ye avoid the child if ye can and meanwhile I will keep an eye on her as well. It maybe we are making too much out of a simple infatuation and that it will die away as soon as it seems to have begun,” I offer, hoping saying it will make it true. He looks somewhat relieved and is as happy as I am to change the subject to how the new plough worked this afternoon.

Of course avoiding Aerlinn is easier said than done. Not only is our house quite small, but we are running it on a skeleton staff, so it is nearly impossible not to run into every member of the staff each day. In fact it is only a few minutes after I have given him my advice that we sit down to dinner by ourselves in the small dining room as per our usual custom. Aerlinn bustles about with Canthui serving us and at first it seems like everything is going to be fine and that Glasiel’s speech to her niece had worked as she had hoped. There are no furtive glances or nothing else out of the ordinary the whole time Legolas and I spend eating together. Even when we linger after dinner, I notice nothing untoward while I describe to my elf all that Master Edleharn and I had discussed and planned, but as soon as I stop speaking and Legolas begins, it all falls apart. I do not know what changed, perhaps it is the sound of his voice, but when Legolas starts to tell me of his day spent tilling the gardens, Aerlinn once again gets that faraway look in her eye that she wears so often lately. She actually stops her work to stare quite openly at my elfling, with a look that can only be described as longing in her eyes. 

Mistress Glasiel makes it even more obvious, by sternly ordering her niece to the kitchen to scrub the counters, leaving Canthui alone to clear away the dishes. The three of us left in the dining room try to ignore the whispered scolding and the soft sniffling of Aerlinn, but it is no use. It is obvious that we have a real problem on our hands. Of course it will not do to say anything in front of Canthui, so we wait until we have moved into the privacy of the sitting room and closed the door before discussing the matter. Actually it is hardly a discussion but more of an attempt on my part to calm my panicking charge.

“Gimli what am I going to do?” he demands, pacing madly about the room. “There is no way to avoid her and I can’t live like this! I’ll just have to go away for a while, just until she forgets…

I cannot help chuckling at that.

“Dinna be daft Lad, ye’re not going anywhere. This is your home. Why should ye leave it because of an issue with a staff member?”

He stops pacing to stand in front of me, staring at me with wide-open eyes, “You are not suggesting we fire her are you? Because I don’t think I could do that either.”

“Nay, I do not think it need come to that. Someone just needs to talk to her,” I say. When he looks almost ready to faint at that suggestion I clarify. “I did not mean that you should talk to her about it yourself, Lamb. I will take care of it for ye, though ye’ll have to give me a day or two to think on how to go about it. I do not wish to cause more of a problem for poor Aerlinn than is necessary. For now just pretend not to notice, while I think over how to handle it.”

 

“Very well Elvellon. I will do my best,” he agrees, looking greatly relieved that I am willing to deal with this problem for him, “but please, think fast!”

I promise to do so and we are finally able to put the topic to rest. I sit in my familiar place and light my pipe as Legolas settles in beside me and leans his head against my knee. I know he has great trust in me and my ability to make things right, and I can only hope that his trust is not misplaced this time. I may sound confident to Legolas, who is under the impression that I can “fix” almost anything, but this time I am not so sure.   
XXXX

I feel I can relax now because Gimli has given me his promise that he will sort things out and I know from experience that when he sets his mind to something there is nothing he cannot ‘fix’.

I had not expected this to be an issue here on Tol Eressëa but it seems I was wrong. Am I really so naive and ingenuous? I suppose I am. I spent most of my youth fighting Sauron and my knowledge of the female of the species is limited to say the least. I do not feel comfortable with them and often do not know what to say or how to deal with their foibles. 

Those females I have known well, Chiatin, Arwen, Eowyn, Lady Vonild were not exactly typical and hardly expected me to dance attendance on them or discuss embroidery or flowers or worse dresses or music, nor did any of them chase after me…well not for amorous purposes anyway.  
So now I find the situation with Aerlinn very discomforting. She is not acting as some of the females did back in Minas Tirith literally throwing herself into my path, but this standing and staring is almost as bad.

I swear I have done nothing to encourage her interest, treating her only with the same kindness and courtesy as I would any in my charge-nothing more. At least I trust that is the case.  
I hope Gimli deals with the problem swiftly because avoiding her company is very likely going to prove difficult and more than that I do not want to cause trouble between her aunt and herself. But if I conduct myself too differently Glasiel is bound to notice and question what has happened. As I say I will have to be careful and put my trust in Gimli.

 

I wait until Gimli is ready before going down to break my fast. Some might call me a coward but I would prefer to think I am just being sensible, There is no point in causing either Aerlinn or myself further embarrassment by placing myself in her way, and I know that my dwarven minder is better than a solid wall when it comes to my protection from any danger.

At first it seems my precautions are unnecessary for Aerlinn is conspicuous by her absence and I breathe a sigh of relief as I settle into my seat and help myself to some freshly baked bread and cold venison. I relax a little more and sip the herb tea while everyone else comes into take his or her places and we begin to talk over what we are hoping to achieve today.

It is Hwiniol who asks the question I really wanted to do, wondering where Aerlinn is this morning.

Mistress Glasiel gives her shoulders a little shake and announces that her niece has already broken her fast and is working in the laundry. 

“It is a good drying day,” Glasiel informs us “So we are going to wash the sheets and air the bedding.”

It seems to me that Elleth are obsessed by washing, perhaps it is just that I have been too long away from the day to day activities the household staff carry out. I know Chi was forever bemoaning the amount of work I made for the laundresses and one of the first things she did when I returned home from Gondor after the end of the war was to burn everything I had worn and the bed roll I had used perhaps it is a female thing.

I have learned that the best thing to do when the talk turns to cleaning is to nod and keep quiet and then get out of the way. I once spent a day when I was younger working in the laundry rooms in the stronghold it must have been at a time when Chi had finally lost patience with my coming home carrying half of the forest on my person as she used to say. I only know how hot and tired I was at the end of the day. I pity Aerlinn trapped in the laundry amongst the vats and scrubbing boards and soap even if it means my morning will be free of her presence.

I drop a piece of venison at Mista’s feet and she snaps it up before my housekeeper can tell me once again that I should not feed her at the table, then I tell Gimli my plans for the day and prepare to depart.

“You will wish to change your dress before going out Lord Legolas.” Glasiel tells me, which I translate into ‘go and change your clothes, if you know what is good for you!’ 

“Of course” I tell her going to do as she bids me, it is simpler by far than trying to argue, and I really have no wish to add to her burdens by ruining another tunic as I did when I spilt glue all over one of mine when I was making the frames for the tapestries sent from Ithilien. It is just that sometimes I get caught up in activities and forget that perhaps I ought to take more care over my clothing. 

I have already learned however that should there be any accidental damage to shirts and breeches the best person to approach is Canthui. She is an excellent seamstress and very tolerant of my occasional accidents. Only last week she replaced a torn sleeve in a new shirt so that no one else was any the wiser as to the damage my run through the winter tree tops had caused.

I obediently return to my chambers and change into more suitable clothing for working outside.  
I find a pile of cleaned shirts waiting to be put away and, feeling somewhat virtuous, I begin to place them in the clothes press only to find that one of them hidden near the bottom has a scorch mark on it. Since the mark is in the shape of a hot iron I am relatively sure I have not caused this particular damage.

I am sorry to say that the culprit is likely to have been Aerlinn. She it is who usually cares for my linens, and her record in that area is not exactly faultless. On more than one occasion shirts and stockings have come back still stained and have had to be sent to be washed again and when they were of course Mistress Glasiel was most unhappy with her niece and let her know it. I started washing the grubby clothes myself until Glasiel caught me at it and made it plain it was not my task to do such things. It was, she said, for Aerlinn to put things to rights for she was in training to become a housekeeper and had to learn that shoddy workmanship would never be acceptable whoever was at fault. 

I could I suppose hide the damaged shirt at the bottom of the clothes press, but there is always the chance that someone will find it and that will only cause more trouble for Aerlinn. I decide my best option will be to see if there is anything Canthui can do to salvage it.

With this plan in mind I slip down to what has become known as the sewing room and I am relieved to find Canthui there alone. She is working on a tablecloth but puts it aside when I enter, rises, and drops me a curtsey a habit I have yet to break her of despite my best efforts. I wave her back into her seat explaining my presence and my concern over Aerlinn getting into more hot water with her aunt and asking for her help in avoiding such a situation. Since she was there last night and heard Glasiel upbraiding her niece there is no need for me to dissemble. Canthui is not a fool. Although she may not know the exact reason for the disagreements between the housekeeper and maid I know she will want to do her best to stem further difference. Canthui is still examining the damage and deciding how she can best make repairs when the door opens and Mistress Glasiel enters.

Foolishly I snatch the shirt up and put it behind my back, exactly the sort of action that is bound to bring her attention to what I am trying to hide from her. 

While I know I do not need to justify my presence I immediately attempt to do so. I can see that Glasiel is less than impressed by my efforts, but her training prevents her from saying so. 

“It is nothing to me, Lord Legolas, if you wish to speak with Canthui about your shirts,” she tells me all the time trying to catch a glimpse of the offending article in my hand. 

“Although if there is anything amiss with them it would be correct for you to come to me with your concerns you know.”

“It is not that,” I stammer, “Merely that I have damaged it and wished to avoid being scolded by Lord Gimli over my foolish conduct that led to the damage. I should not have been doing what I did.”

I give her my most winning smile, sacrificing Gimli’s character without a qualm, knowing he will not object to my doing so in the circumstances.

“Well then let me see what can be done,” Glasiel puts out a hand.

I am rescued from having my falsehood discovered by Canthui who speaks up.

“There is no need to put yourself to the trouble Mistress Glasiel. I have already looked at the damage, and am sure I can repair it for Lord Legolas without too much trouble.” Canthui twitches the shirt out of my hand and tucks it into her basket. “I am happy you are here though Glasiel. I need your advice over this linen. I am not at all certain the quality is what you would approve of, and I would welcome your opinion.”

The two of them begin to discuss the weights of linen and Canthui discretely waves me on my way. I am not slow to follow her advice and escape hurrying outside determined to keep out of the house for at least the next few hours. 

I spend a wonderful morning getting my hands dirty and enjoying seeing the first of our trees being planted an oak, which came from Eryn Lasgalen. It was my intention to concentrate on fruits and vegetables but I could not resist putting in the oak that I wish to grow near my bedchamber window first of all.

Gimli is already in the kitchen when I arrive having made sure I am washed and clean enough to sit down for noon meal most of the staff come in just behind me. Glasiel and Aerlinn, as is usual serve up the food before joining us up at the table.

To begin with it seems that Glasiel’s words to her niece have worked, for Aerlinn keeps her head down and says nothing beyond what is needful. She does not look in my direction at all, although I can see that she is looking pale and her eyes are red-rimmed. It is sad to see her so distressed.

Gimli and Fimbrethil having completed their conversation together now turn, as is their wont to ask how we have all spent our morning. As is usual I am the first to speak, admitting that I have planted an oak tree near my bed chamber window and am intending to use it as an escape route when needful. This causes much laughter.  
.   
Gaearon, Hwiniol, and I then become embroiled in a discussion on the best place to put some of the permanent herbs that I have been growing on in the nursery and it is at this point that Aerlinn looks up from her plate and I see her eyes shining. I falter in my argument over the placement of the purple sage plants and know that my cheeks are heating up at this intense scrutiny.

“The north part of the garden will not do for sage Lord Legolas,” she states quite emphatically.

“That will do Aerlinn,” her aunt snaps, “it is not your place to comment on such matters. "Go and get the cheese if you please and remember what I said earlier.”

Blushing rosily Aerlinn starts up from the table and hurries away leaving me to look for guidance from my hirsute guardian. Just what is going on?


	2. Chapter 2

The first half of the day has gone relatively smoothly and the same as usual other than the fact that Legolas waited for me to go down to first meal this morning. Most days he is up before me, especially since the weather has turned, but today he must have felt it wise not to risk being near Aerlinn without my presence. He has no qualms about taking on an army of orc or a pack of warg on his own, but facing one love struck little female seems more than he can do without my protection. It would be almost comical save for the fact that he really is distressed about the situation. 

As it turns out, Aerlinn wasn’t even present this morning, having been sent to work in the laundry for the morning. It was probably for the best, but I cannot help feeling sorry that she had been obviously banned from joining us. We have become a family of sorts over the winter months and I do not like to think of Aerlinn being excluded from it. I have liked her from the start, such a shy, sweet thing as she is.

Still it is a Mistress Glasiel’s place to do what she thinks best in this situation and obviously she feels that Aerlinn’s behavior is far too bold and she wishes to nip it in the bud. Of course as badly as I feel for Aerlinn, she is not my main concern. I know very little about the courting rituals of elves in spite of the fact that I have spent a lot of time among them, even living in Ithilien for several years before sailing into the West, so I do not know if Aerlinn’s staring and mooning is usual or unusual behavior for a young elleth who fancies a young male. All I know is that at this point in time it is unwelcome. And not being certain of the growing process and what is usual for young elves I am not sure if the lad’s total discomfort with female attention has to do with his life experience or if that is usual for his stage of life. Perhaps it is a combination of the two, but either way it is clear that he is not ready for such things yet. 

I can only hope that Glasiel can talk some sense into her niece. I can think of very few things I would dislike more than to have to talk to either of them about it myself. The very idea makes me wince with unease. And yet Legolas is my concern and in my charge so it will rightly become my business if it doesn’t end very soon. Legolas must not be made to feel nervous and uncomfortable in his own house and I am not even certain Aerlinn’s interest in him is proper in the first place. I do not know at what age it is expected or acceptable for elves to show interest in the opposite sex and when that time does come, I do not have any idea of what sorts of activities are allowed. I had not thought to have to worry over such things.

Back in Middle Earth the closest elleth I knew of to his age was nearly 2,000 years older and very much an older sister or mother figure, not to mention being married to the King of Gondor. Here in the undying lands things are different. Many of the elflings who were born here or who sailed with their parents when they were very young are just the proper age to be of interest to him someday. Just because he has no interest in Aerlinn or any other lass for that matter right now, doesn’t mean that won’t change at anytime. I had thought I would not live to see it, but I cannot be certain of that and when and if that time comes while I am still here, I am going to have to be prepared to deal with it. This little fiasco with Aerlinn has shown me that I am going to have to educate myself in a few areas that I had never even thought about before. Perhaps I can speak to Master Forodren about it. He has successfully raised a son to young adulthood on his own, so he must know something about that matter. 

For now I just hope the situation with Aerlinn cools down and nothing will need to be said, though I will have to conjure up the courage if the need arises, for my elfling believes I can take care of the matter and I would not like to let him down.

My hope that I will not have to intervene goes glimmering at the evening meal, though it begins well enough. Aerlinn is subdued, but at least she is present and not engaging any sort of unseemly ogling. At least that is the case for a while, but when Legolas begins talking about his plans for the herb garden her eyes begin to sparkle as if she’s not heard one word that was said to her by her aunt. Again she is staring dreamily at my flustered elfling and I can see he is having trouble continuing with his line of thought. She eagerly jumps in, speaking for the first time.

“The north part of the garden will not do for sage Lord Legolas,” she says. Hardly a shocking speech, but it is her shining eager eyes that give her away. Again Glasiel underlines the unseemly behavior by scolding Aerlinn before everyone and sending her away on an errand. For a moment everyone is speechless, not knowing exactly what has just occurred. It is Gaearon who finally breaks the silence. 

“She is right you know,” he points out. “Sage needs full sun. Thyme or mint would be better suited for the north end of the garden.”

But I can see that Legolas is no longer interested in discussing the proper placement of herbs. He is giving me a look that I interpret right away to mean that he wishes to speak to me alone. I say the first thing that comes to mind.

“Come, Lad. I wish to show you something in my office,” It is a non-specific thing to say that could have any number of meanings, some of them not so pleasant to my occasionally wayward charge, but this time he knows what I mean and eagerly follows me out of the kitchen.

As soon as we are alone he begins to speak.

“Am I doing something wrong, Gimli?” he asks me desperately. “Please be honest. If I am doing anything to give her the wrong idea I would like to know so I can stop it.”

“Ye’re not doing anything wrong as far as I can tell, unless being uncommonly attractive is a crime,” I tease. “I suppose you could wear a bag over your head and see if that helps.”

“It is not funny, Gimli!” He reproaches me. “I need you to tell me what to do.”

“I know it is not, Lamb,” I soothe, patting his arm. Ye haven’t done anything wrong and all ye need to do now is go on about your business and let me take care of things. I will take care of it before you come back in for the evening.”

“You will? Thank you Elvellon. What will you say to her?”

That is a good question and one I have no idea how to answer, but it will not do to sound unsure of myself.

“That is not for ye to worry about. Just go back outside using the study doors so ye don’t have to go back through the kitchen and I’ll let Gaearon and Hwiniol know that ye’ve already gone back to work. If ye need me for anything send one of them for me and try to stay clear of the house until dark. By the time ye come back, I will have taken care of everything.”

I am rewarded with a thankful smile and a quick hug. I return both trying to exude a self-assurance that I do not feel. Legolas dashes out, reassured and confident in my abilities, while I am left standing in my office wondering exactly how I am going to fulfil this promise. 

 

I sit at my desk for a moment and rifle through the sketches of the east wing of the house, craving to get back to work on marking off the foundation as was my original plan for today. But as has often been my experience since I was asked to look after Thranduil’s son, my best-laid plans often go awry. This time the fault cannot be laid at his door, however, but that does not change the fact that I am going to have to figure out how to make things right before dark having promised to do so in my eagerness to calm my elf’s worry. What I was thinking when I made that promise I do not know, for I have no idea how I am going to handle this. I suppose it has become my habit to do all I can to keep his life smooth and worry free as he continues to recover from his long bout with sea longing and the homesickness that goes along with leaving his family. It may not be easy, but I try very hard not to make empty promises. Besides I have never been accounted as a coward and nothing will get accomplished by hiding out in the safety of my office. 

I step out into the corridor, determined to come to some kind of understanding with Aerlinn, though admittedly my palms are sweating at the thought of confronting her. From my office window I could see Mistress Glasiel and Canthui hanging great baskets of wet bedding on the lines to dry, so now is my chance to speak to Aerlinn without interruption. I wish to speak to her alone, for it is my belief that the poor girl has been berated quite enough and might respond better to a more gentle touch. Perhaps if I can just make her understand how uncomfortable she is making Legolas then she will at least be less obvious in her admiration. I’m sure she can see she is not helping her cause by making him want to avoid her altogether. 

With this dubious plan in mind, I step into the kitchen where Aerlinn is sobbing over the sink, letting the water run until the sink is brimming. Just before it overflows onto the floor, I reach over to shut it off, causing her to look up in alarm. She flushes brightly and immediately brings her apron up to dry her face. 

“Lord Gimli! I didn’t see you. Is there something you needed? Can I do something for you?”

“Nay, Child, nothing like that. I just had hoped to talk to ye if ye’ve got a moment.” I tell her. “Come, sit with me at the table.”

“But I must have the dishes finished before…”

“I will explain that I interrupted your chores. Your aunt will understand.” I assure her. I can see she is not so certain about that, but is too polite to say so. Instead, she pulls a chair out and sits down, looking at me across the table with worried eyes. Perhaps she expects me to rake her over the coals about her less than perfect work lately, though I’ve never said a word to her about such things before. Still it has become more pronounced in the last few days so she may feel she has reason to worry. Before I can say anything, she is already beginning to apologize.

“I know I have made a mess of things, my lord, but I promise to improve. It is just that I have been….umm…a little distracted lately. I shall do better I swear.” She is wringing her hands in distress, no doubt worried for her position and her aunt’s as well since they go together.

“Nay, Aerlinn, that is not what I wished to talk to you about. I expect ye’ll sort that all out with Mistress Glasiel. Ye’re a hard worker and I can see ye are trying your best. Some things take practice and I hardly expect perfection.” 

“Then what is it you wished to speak to me about?”

I clear my throat and feel my face grow hot, but it must be said, so I soldier on.

“It is just that ye’ve seemed….well ye’ve seemed a little unhappy lately. I think I have a good idea as to why and I feel we need to discuss it.” I reach out to pat her hand, to soften the sting of embarrassment that my words must be causing her and am taken completely by surprise when she suddenly bursts into tears again.

“Oh Lord Gimli, it just isn’t fair!” she sobs. I hadn’t expected such an outburst and I am uncertain of what to do to stem the flow of tears. I opt for more hand patting, though that doesn’t seem to do much to sooth her. 

“Now then, Lass, there is no need to cry over it. Sometimes life just isn’t fair, but I’m sure ye’ll get over it in time.”

“I won’t! I know I won’t!” is her stormy reply, “And Aunt Glasiel says I mustn’t even think on it, but I don’t know how I can stop! I think of nothing else, night or day!”

It seems as if her heart will break, but I must be careful to say nothing that will encourage her to have hope that what she wants can ever be. It is kinder to tell her the truth.

“Your aunt is right. Ye mustn’t even think on it. Some things are just not meant to be, Child, and I’m afraid ye’re just going to have to accept that fact.” 

“It isn’t fair!” she repeats, almost angrily now. “If I were born a boy, no one would say such things!”

I stare at her in astonishment, for it is a very surprising and odd thing to say. I’ll admit that Legolas clearly has shown little or no interest in females as of yet, but I truly do not think being born a boy would have improved her chances with him. At least I’ve never noticed anything that would make me to think such a thing, so what has lead her to draw such a conclusion is beyond me…

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks, that we may just possibly not be talking about the same thing.

“Perhaps we’ve had a misunderstanding of sorts,” I say cautiously, “What exactly are ye talking about, Lass? What is it that ye want to do so badly?”

“Why to work outside in the gardens of course. To spend my days in the sunshine with growing things! Its what I’ve always wanted, but everyone says I must learn to be a housekeeper, so I suppose I must learn to accept my lot in life.” She looks up at me in despair. I cannot believe we’ve made such a big mistake.

I shake my head to clear it. “Ye only wanted to work in the gardens? That’s it?”

“Of course that’s it, Lord Gimli,” she replies in confusion, “What did you think I wanted?”

I take her by the arm and guide her over to the window. 

“Look outside, Aerlinn. What do ye see?”

Still confused, she takes a look through the glass. I can see she is unsure as to what I want her to say, but she answers anyway.

“I see Lord Legolas planting the rosemary in the wrong place. He seems to know a lot about trees, and vegetables but his knowledge of herbs is a little lacking.” She blushes a little at having criticized my elfling in front of me. “Forgive me,” she says, “it is not my place to say such things.”

“Nay, nay, it is all right. I am sure you are correct.” I tell her. We stand watching for a moment before I go on. “Ye know Legolas was quite sought after by the mortal ladies of Middle Earth. Every place he went, they were vying for his attention.”

Aerlinn only smiles at this, still obviously not understanding my point

“Even when we first arrived here in the West, every mother with an available daughter made sure to make his acquaintance.”

She tilts her head as if considering this for the first time. “I suppose that is understandable. He looks well enough.” She says. 

Then her eyes grow suddenly wide and her hand flies to her mouth as she realizes what I am trying to tell her.

“OH! You thought….and Aunt Glasiel thought…Oh dear!”

“Aye, I’m afraid so, and I can only apologize for jumping to conclusions. I should have asked ye earlier.”

Poor Aerlinn is blushing furiously now, obviously mortified. “I never even dreamed of such a thing. It would be completely improper! I am a servant and he is a prince and the Lord of this house. Besides he’s terribly impulsive and as wild as the western wind.” For someone who was recently apologizing for finding fault with his herb lore, she has no problem smearing his character now in her distress. “He’s even still celebrating annual begetting days! No wonder Aunt Glasiel was so angry with me! How could I have been so clueless?” 

She looks at me, completely distraught, and then she draws in a sudden breath as she realizes something else.   
“Oh sweet Valar! Does Lord Legolas think the same thing?”

I hate to embarrass her further, but there is no point in attempting to keep the truth from her. 

“I’m afraid so, Child, but don’t worry. We’ll get everything sorted out. There is no real harm done.” I do my best to make her feel better, but I can see she is completely humiliated by the whole ordeal. “Please don’t take on so, it was not your fault. I’ll speak to Mistress Glasiel on your behalf.” Nothing I say seems to calm her, until finally I think of the right words.

“I see no reason why ye should not work wherever ye please. We can always find someone to replace ye in the house if need be.”

“Really? You mean I can work in the gardens after all?”

“Of course ye can, if Mistress Glasiel agrees. I shall speak to her about it right away.”

And then I suddenly find myself with a double armful of a joyously, squealing young elleth. Let no one say that an old dwarf doesn’t remember how to please the lasses! 

XXXXX

I shouldn’t feel so happy I know but I cannot help myself. Gimli is going to sort things out with Aerlinn and I have been given permission to spend the rest of the day out of doors, without any provisos other than the one to remain outside for as long as possible which is anything but a hardship for me.

Gaearon, Hwiniol, and I have begun planting the first of the herbs. Well I have planted and then replanted them since Gaearon felt the need to point out to me that I had put the rosemary in the wrong place if I wanted it to flourish. What with his advice and Aerlinn’s comments at the noon meal about the sage plants I have come to the conclusion that I need to study up on the cultivation of herbs if I am not to make a complete fool of myself over the organisation of the herb gardens.

Despite that I have enjoyed my afternoon the sun has been on my back and the breeze warm, Hwiniol has suggested that we look at setting up willow hurdles to protect the young plants. Eventually I hope to persuade Gimli to build proper brick walls but I realise that such things will have to wait until at least the exterior walls and roof of the house is completed.

Now the sun is slipping below the horizon and I am being forced to look for something else to occupy my time before I go back inside. I am determined to give Gimli as much time as possible to sort things out with Aerlinn. I decide to offer to help with bringing in the stock animals and with the milking of the cows and goats. 

Hwiniol no longer objects to my presence and doesn’t try to dissuade me from helping. Initially he was outraged that a ‘prince’ should sully his hands with such humdrum tasks. Now he has decided that it is just another of my ‘foibles’ and it is best to humour me. I think it helps that I have actually proved that I can actual do the milking. I learnt it when I was very young and it has proved to be a very useful skill over the years and it is preferable to being inside attempting to avoid Aerlinn.

It is not that I do not like her or her company; she is a pleasant enough creature. It is not that I have a dislike of females in general either. I do not. Indeed, there are even one or two I am prepared to say I find quite ‘attractive’ but I do not have a real interest in them beyond friendship.

I do not object overly much to the squiring of elleth through dances or at feasts. That is a duty I have had to perform for many years and my position as son of the King of the Wood meant it was important that I knew how to comport myself appropriately with all sorts of persons no matter how boring I found them to be.

Most of the elleth I knew on Arda were many years older than I was while the women of mortal kind that I came into contact with either wanted to mother me or wished me to make love to them. In either case it was scarcely what I would call a meeting of minds, for when I wished to talk of archery they seemed to want to speak of music or poetry or their families or my future prospects as the son of a king!

Here on Tol Eressëa where there are younger females than me I still find I have little in common with them. My experiences set me apart from many but even had I not spent much of my youth engaged in fighting the dark lord, it would still not be usual for me to be looking about me for a wife at my age.

Perhaps in a yeni or so I might be more interested in the fair sex for I admit to occasional stirrings and strange dreams, but for now I have plenty to keep me occupied and happy without feminine company and I can certainly do without having the embarrassment of having someone mooning and sighing over me.

Once we have completed the milking I am at a loss as to what other excuse I can find to remain outside, so I wander down to the sheds where I have set up my plant nursery and potter around there for a while.  
I am happily engaged in checking on my seedlings when I realise that someone is approaching, and to my horror I see it is Aerlinn. There is no way for me to escape so I duck down behind some stacked wood and hope that whatever brings her here will not keep her long.

“Lord Legolas?” she calls out. Of course I do not answer. I am holding my breath and willing her to depart. She does not. Instead she enters the shed and moves towards my hiding place.

As Aerlinn approaches I crawl away around the wood piles. I am on my hands and knees and even I can see how foolish I am being, but I have no choice now but to continue on my course because to stand up and announce my presence would make me look even more foolish than my present conduct already does.

I peek out and see she is scrutinising some of the plants that I have potted up and is apparently in no hurry to depart. She begins to hum a song and sways backwards and forwards as she does so. I want to groan out loud at her continued presence but manage to grit my teeth instead silently repeating the mantra for her to go away …

Instead other footsteps are heard approaching but these are welcome ones, Gimli. He pushes open the door and enters calling out my name. 

Aerlinn turns to him and announces brightly, “Lord Legolas is not here Lord Gimli.”

Would that she was right, I think sourly, for the floor is cold and dirty.

Gimli’s dark eyes sweep the small area past my hiding place and then returns to where I am kneeling. I can see his lips twitching and hope he will not announce my presence for if he does, I shall in all probabilities die of embarrassment.

“Well now,” Gimli smiles at the elleth, “that is a pity lassie, but for now Mistress Glasiel is calling for ye and you have tasks to perform within the house. Ye had best be on your way. We want to keep your aunt sweet don’t we?”

“Oh indeed Lord Gimli,” she moves closer to where I am hiding and I have to scuttle further round to avoid her spotting me and I can hear Gimli snorting even as he moves to distract her by speaking up again.

“I promise I will speak with Mistress Glasiel tomorrow morning and make sure she gives her consent to your plans.”

I can scarcely believe my ears at this promise. I am so surprised I give a squeak of outrage. It appears Gimli has gone over to the enemy. He is talking of supporting Aerlinn against me! Surely he would not betray me in such a fashion?

Aerlinn turns in my direction, “Did you hear that Lord Gimli?”

“Aye,” my so called friend replies, “Probably just a mouse. Still we had best bring Mista in here tomorrow to see if she can root out the vermin that appears to have made its home here for whatever reason …

Now off ye go lassie … I’ll be along shortly and I am sure I will have found Lord Legolas by then. My dwarven senses tell me he is close by.” 

He is laughing at me I am certain but I do not find it amusing in the least. I am hurt and angry.

Aerlinn in sharp contrast is fluttering and smiling. She drops a hurried curtsey and disappears out into the yard calling back, “Oh indeed Lord Gimli I am sure you will do so. You can do anything when you set your mind to it and I know that now that you are going to speak for me all will be well and my dreams will come true after all,” 

I spring to my feet my temper rising.

“How could you!” I growl.

Gimli who had been grinning now looks surprised and hurt, “It was only a jest lad.”

“I did not find it amusing,” I tell him bitterly, “I thought you were going to sort things out with Aerlinn but instead I find you giving her your support against me.”

“Here now, lamb,” Gimli puts a large hand on my arm, “listen to me. It is not what you think. Yes I have offered my support to Aerlinn but not against you. That I would never do. Ye will wish to give her your support as well when you hear the whole tale. We all misunderstood. She wasn’t mooning and pining over you, but over your plants and the garden. The lassie wants to be a gardener and when you spoke of your plans or she saw you working outdoors she was wishing she was out there as well.”

I stare at him open mouthed for a minute or two before I manage a strangled, “gardener?”

Gimli begins to laugh and despite my embarrassment at being so wrong over Aerlinn’s interest in me I find I am joining in. All that concern and misery over wanting to become a gardener. It really is quite funny as long as no one else ever gets to hear of my part in it.

 

xxxxx

 

It has been nearly two weeks since we’ve had any major drama here in the Valley of the Elms and I for one am enjoying the peace. Not that there has been no excitement going on. Every day there are new projects to work on and new ideas to discuss, it is just that we have been in harmony since the misunderstanding with Aerlinn was straightened out. While I had been sympathetic with Legolas when we believed that Aerlinn was pining after him, I felt even sorrier for Aerlinn once we found out that was not the case. The poor lass believed that she had no support at all in her desire to change her career path and felt she was stuck forever in a job that she disliked. She felt her dreams were crushed and that because she was told first by her aunt and then by me that what she wanted could never be. Thank goodness we got that all straightened out, for a happier young lady I have never seen than Aerlinn on her first afternoon working in the garden.

There was a little embarrassment between her and my elfling at first, but it rapidly faded away once he was sure he was ‘safe’ with her and that she truly had no interest in him romantically. I did not tell him that she was actually quite horrified at the idea. He may not have wanted her attention but hearing her true reaction might have stung a bit. Surprisingly they have become quite good friends over the organizing of the herb garden and the planting of bee-attracting flowers. 

After all my promises to Aerlinn, I had been a little concerned that her somewhat old-fashioned aunt would not be keen on her niece working in what some might consider a job that is more suited to a male, especially after all the time she had invested in training her to be a housekeeper, but she was fairly easily won over. It did take some convincing, but I was able to make her see that Aerlinn would likely be more efficient in tasks that she enjoyed and would be less likely to let her mind wander to what she would rather be doing. I think Glasiel was so relieved that her niece was not so forward and improper as she had thought at first, that she gave in easier than she might have otherwise. 

Whatever the case, I have made a friend in Aerlinn, for she was over the moon when we gave her the news that she could spend her afternoons in the gardens. She has credited me with working a miracle in moving her aunt to release her from the housework even for half the day. As soon as we find someone to take her place in the house, I intend attempt to convince Glasiel to let her off housework full time for she has proven to be a very knowledgeable and capable worker when it comes to gardening. 

It is just after the midday meal, and I am about to get back to work on the foundations for the east wing, when Legolas begins rifling through the pantry. Bringing out a crock of honey, he takes it just outside the kitchen door where he places a great heap of it inside a wooden box with a round hole cut out of the top of it. I am about to ask what he is about, when Aerlinn comes crashing into the kitchen, looking rather fetching in her leggings and tunic that she has changed into for working out of doors. 

“Do not forget to bring some flour, Lord Legolas,” she reminds him. He nods and fetches a small sack full and so equipped they start to head outside. Before they can leave, my curiosity gets the better of me and I have to ask what they are up to.

“We are bee-lining,” Legolas tells me. 

“Bee-lining?”

“Yes,” Aerlinn speaks up, “hunting for feral bees. The bees in the garden will come to the box and we will trap them and mark them with flour, and by moving the box to different locations we’ll be able to find the direction of the hive once we start to see floured bees returning to it.”

“Ye’re a clever lass, Aerlinn, I see ye’ve been studying,” I praise her. She beams at the compliment as Legolas continues to explain. 

“Then we only need to locate the queen and move the hive to the hive box that Hwiniol has built already. We should have our own hives started before dark.” 

“Actually, we should wait until after dark to rob the hive,” she corrects him, “ the bees will be cold and sleepy then and less likely to sting. We should bring a smoker as well, and wear protective gear. That’s what the beekeeping books I borrowed say anyway.”

“I am sure it isn’t necessary to go to so much trouble,” Legolas scoffs, “I have a way with living creatures and I am sure I can manage a few bees without a problem.”

“Ye had best listen to Aerlinn here,” I say, “she speaks good sense, unlike some feather-brained elflings I know.”

Legolas rolls his eyes at me and Aerlinn giggles and then they are gone.

Yes it has been a peaceful two weeks, but somehow I have the feeling that things are about to change…

 

 

 

.


End file.
